


Pudding

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Pudding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo hates hospital food, but eats it anyway. Kasuka decides that his brother needs to have some kind of reward for his suffering.





	Pudding

Meals in hospitals are suck. Seven years old Heiwajima Shizuo knew that since his first visit there. He was taken there, because he wanted to throw a fridge at his little brother – so, he thought about them as some kind of punishment because of his actions. He loved his kid brother better than anyone on the world and that’s why it was 100% understandable when it came using violence against Kasuka.

'But when it is not him IT IS TOTALLY NOT!' He roared in himself, staring down to the food. It was some kind of green colored thing with a spoon in it.

''Honey, please, you need to eat it! It will help you feel better,' his mother begged, sitting next to his bed on a chair. Shizuo turned his head into the other direction. ''Hah,' he heard her breath out in defeat.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked really tired. She usually was beautiful – the most beautiful woman in his opinion – but right then there were black circles around her eyes and she seemed much older than her actual age.

'She became like that because of me,' he thought, guilt clenching his young heart. Then his gaze turned from his mother towards his little brother. Kasuka was standing next to the chair looking at him with his usual blank look. Determination moved into Shizuo’s soul. His little brother was there, watching him. 'I can not let something like this defeat me when Kasuka is here!' He deepened the spoon into the… thing in the plate, then put it into his mouth. The world started to spin around him and he had to put a hand in front of his mouth.  
Suddenly, he felt as a little hand squeezed his own hand. He closed his eyes and swallowed the bite.

"Thanks god, you are eating!" His mother said gratefully, kissing his hair.

"It is not due to the food," he mumble, taking another spoon into his mouth.

 

Kasuka felt anger as they were walking home from the hospital. He was only five but he knew that children should get some kind of reward if they do something that they do not want without a word. That food looked yucky, but his big brother managed to eat it!

'I need to surprise him with something,' he decided. He looked up at his mother. "Kaa-san, when will we come and visit nii-san for the next time?" He tried not to sound too hyped up. He did not want his mother to suspect anything. 

"What do you think about tomorrow afternoon? Right after you came home from kindergarten?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"Okay," Kasuka nodded. The time was perfect.

 

When he stepped into his room, he saw how worn out his brother was. It was past lunchtime, so he could totally understand. Shizuo looked up and smiled him. 

"Hey, Kasuka!" He greeted him with a weak smile on his face. Kasuka did not answer, only walked beside the bed, sat down and sank his hand into his little bag. Shizuo leaned on his elbows to see better what the smaller boy was doing. When his hand reappeared, his eyes widened. "Kasuka! That is…"

"It is for you," Kasuka said, lifting up the little plastic bottle with vanilla pudding in it and a spoon. He opened it and sank the spoon into it. "Open," he said, referring to Shizuo’s mouth. 

Shizuo felt as tears gathered his eyes, but he would not let them fall. This attempt died a shameful death, because as soon as he swallowed the first spoon, they started falling from his eyes.

"Thanks, Kasuka!" He said, trying to eat and wipe his eyes at the same time.

Kasuka just smiled. His big brother could have problems with his temper and could be clumsy sometimes, but still he was the coolest person he had ever known.


End file.
